


A Little Warning

by SilencetheGolden



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane's not the only sneaky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated fluff.

Shepard had been gone a long time. 2 weeks, 3 days to be exact. What was supposed to be a couple of days had turned into a long, drawn out mission. Thane knew how it was. Things always happened on missions, complications arose and had to be dealt with. That didn’t mean he had to like it, though. While he was used to a life of solitude, a by-product of his occupation, he found that he missed her more than he’d thought possible. It was strange, but it was what it was. 

He looked at the bland walls of the life support bay, whiling away the hours until she returned. He went through his eidetic memory, reliving some of his favorite moments with Shepard. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it helped pass the time. When he tired of this, he felt at a loss on what to do. With Shepard gone, there were no missions for him to accomplish.

Feeling uncharacteristically restless, he went down to the sparring room. Hopefully a workout would help tame some of his extra energy. It was there he received the alert from EDI, informing him that the Commander had returned unscathed and was in the Starboard Observation Deck if he wished to speak to her. Thanking the AI, he finished up quickly and made his way over to the Observation Deck.   
The door was open, and Shepard was facing the window that showed the blackness of space and the light of the stars. She seemed lost in thought, though her face wasn’t pinched in the expression Thane knew to be worry on humans. He concluded she was daydreaming, something she didn’t do very often. Thane couldn’t resist a smile at the sight of her, any more than he could resist the urge to tease her a little. Walking up stealthily behind her, he waited until he was a foot from her before softly uttering the word “Siha”. Shepard jumped, whirling around before realizing what he had said and who he was. She relaxed, but frowned up at him. “For Pete’s sake, Thane, warn a girl.”

 

Thane didn’t know who this Pete was, or why he should be doing anything for his sake, but before he could reply, Shepard launched herself at him, crushing her lips to his. What the kiss lacked in skill, it made up for in an enthusiasm that was usually reserved for new weapons or the victory of a major battle. Thane had tensed up at the onslaught. He had not expected that sort of greeting. However, he soon relaxed and started matching Shepard blow for blow, as it were. When they came up for air, he tilted his head and gave her a devilish smile. “What was that about warning a person, Siha?”


End file.
